


The "Mammon" Way

by CharDaMa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm taking this to the grave, Lucifer's nickname as a child was Lu, Mammon isn't Mammon but he is Mammon, Oh my god I have to make up lore for this, pls help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharDaMa/pseuds/CharDaMa
Summary: What do you do when you're reborn as an angel?You question which religion is at work here because there's reincarnation at play but there is also heaven. So naturally, you try to be a good angel for your older brother and your little siblings that get "created".Then your older brother decides he wants to be faithful to the demon prince and wow bro, way to tell the big daddy you like dick- demon dick.Then you fight alongside him and the rest of your siblings.OrSomeone from an alternate timeline gets reincarnated into Mammon. Since his timeline doesn't have the game he has no idea what he's getting into.  He tries his best with his chaotic brothers though.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The "Mammon" Way

**Author's Note:**

> HmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMmmmm
> 
> Just wanted to write something to relieve stress.

~~~~~

You’d think the first thing that happens after reincarnation or rebirth is that you start as a baby. 

Allow me to tell you that this is not the case. I’m not reborn as a baby more like a child between five and ten. I’m not really sure but I’m old enough to have teeth, walk and have good motor abilities. 

Also, I have wings. 

Yeah, it’s kind of hard not to notice them when there’s a weight pulling at my shoulder blades all the time. 

My goodness, the isekai me and my family watched did not prepare me for this. What even am I-

“Lucifer, this is your little brother Mammon.” 

A voice says it, but I can’t really pinpoint where the voice comes from. Not only I’m still trying to get a hold of all of my senses-

Did that voice just say Lucifer…?

Oh my goodness-

“Mammon?” 

Well, hello there! Is what I would have said but honestly, the words die in my mouth as I gaze up at the young man looking down at me. He has pale skin and black hair and gorgeous red eyes. 

I wonder if I look as handsome as him. 

“Lu.” I try because it’s difficult to talk. It’s like my mouth is moving but it isn’t my mouth. It feels weird, everything’s muffled like I’m experiencing the world through a thin sheet. 

There’s a noise that sounds like a quiet laugh off to the side. I don’t trust my self to have the proper ability to turn my head and not pass out to look to see what it is. Instead I keep my eyes on Lucifer, who’s looking the direction of the noise. He has an irritated look on his face, brows furrowed and lips together. He schools his expression before looking at me with a soft smile. 

Wow, that isn’t fair. It’s really not- I’m totally going weak right now. Who gave this guy the right to be this attractive with his six wings and the light shining behind him so perfectly. 

I squint- too bright. 

“It’s Lucifer Mammon.” He says before sounding his name out. 

Hm, yeah. I know you’re Lucifer, I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I died and am now in heaven and am looking at the supposed fallen angel Lucifer. 

Holy shit, that’s a mouthful to swallow. 

Can you tell I’m trying really hard not to freak out? 

Yeah, fuck that, “Lu.” I say again and grab the hand he offered towards me. Listen if Lucifer is supposedly my older brother you bet your arse I’m gonna reap the benefits. 

There’s more giggling and Lucifer rolls his eyes in that direction. I look off to the side to stare at his wings. It’s not fair. Why does he have six and I only get two? 

My thoughts are pushed aside when I’m picked up. We’re now at the same height since he has me in his arms and wow his eyes are pretty. Do mine look like that? 

“Take good care of him.” The voice says again as I rest my chin on Lucifer’s shoulder. I’ve given up on trying to move and look around. Lucifer’s comfortable and if he wants to carry me around then who am I to deny? 

“I will.” He says it quietly. “Stay awake Mammon I’ve got a lot to show you.” 

I hum. Fine, I’ll try and stay awake. 

  
  



End file.
